


Cherry Blossom

by thefeelsonthebus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asthma, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dorkiness, Dorks, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fist Fights, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk, Tattoos, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefeelsonthebus/pseuds/thefeelsonthebus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's first Fall Out Boy concert, and he didn't know what to expect from it. If anything, he would have predicted loud singing, punks with piercings in strange places, and ringing ears in the morning.</p><p>He didn't predict giving a piggyback during the last song to a skinny, somewhat prickly guy who somehow gains a special spot in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you look so pretty (but you're gone so soon)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first full-length fic, let alone my first stucky one. so sorry if i slip up sometimes, i'm doing my best. every two chapters, there will be a "text" kind of chapter, with digital communications between the characters.

The concert was drawing to a close, and somehow Bucky had avoided being crushed by the screaming crowd in the pit. Even that probably wouldn’t have dampened the buzz of probably one of the best nights of his life. He wasn’t even drunk.

 

“You’ve been great, New York! But we’ve only got time for one more song!” As Patrick belted the opening lines of Centuries into Madison Square Garden, Bucky grabbed Natasha’s hand from next to him, who was already hanging onto Tony so he didn’t get dragged away by some excited twentysomething-year-old girl. She squeezed it tightly, looking at him with rare excitement alive in her eyes.

 

“ _You will remember me!”_ Him and Nat sang together, joining in with the 20,000 other Fall Out Boy fans. “ _Remember me, for –_ “ Bucky’s voice dried up as he heard one solitary yelp, quiet but so different to the singing that he could pick it up. His head whipped around and he focused on a skinny little kid trying to push through the crowd, his mouth moving but words inaudible over the noise. He let go of Nat’s hand, ignoring her question about where he was going, and pushed his way through to the little guy. He was still flicking his head around, looking like he’d lost someone.

 

“Hey, are you okay, kid?”

The guy, at least half a foot smaller than Bucky, turned to glare at him, and swept his blond hair out of his sweat covered face. “Fuck off, I’m twenty.”

“Sorry, I call everyone kid,” Bucky apologised, taking in the guy’s two rings around the rim of his left ear. “But seriously, are you okay? Have you lost someone?”

The guy’s shoulders drooped. “Yeah. I mean, I was here with my friend Sam, but then the crowd moved, and he was gone. I – it’s not a big deal; I’ve got my phone, but it’s just getting out of the arena alone. And,” he swore, “I can’t even see them do the last freaking song either –“

 

Bucky didn’t know why the hell he did it, but he was suddenly filled with pity for this skinny little guy who wasn’t going to be able to see his favourite band do their last song, so he crouched down, exposing his back.

“Get on.”

He looked back, and the guy’s face was a picture. “You what?”

“Come on, haven’t you ever wanted a piggyback at a concert before?” Bucky asked, giving the guy a cheeky smile, the one Nat said makes girls swoon and guys who thought they were straight get hard in their jeans.

He rolled his eyes, but jumped on Bucky’s back. “This feels like a scene out of a shitty movie.”

Bucky straightened up, grinning. “Maybe it is. Maybe you’re breaking the fourth wall.” The skinny guy wobbled precariously, and Bucky tightened his grip on his legs around his shoulders. “Don’t go falling on me, now.”

“Oh, shut up and sing.”

 

Two minutes later, Bucky, who hadn’t stopped grinning for all of them, was gripping the guy around his waist and helping him down. People around them were looking at them with half exasperated, half knowing glances, but Bucky didn’t mind.

 

He looked up at Bucky once he was steady on the ground again, and gave him a grudging smile. “Thanks.”

“No problem, but there’s one thing you need to do.”

“Oh yeah?” He cocked an eyebrow. “”What’s that?”

“I just gave you a piggyback ride and I don’t even know your name.”

He smiled again then, a genuine smile. “Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“Bucky Barnes.”

Steve snorted. “What kind of a name is _Bucky?_ ”

 

Suddenly the crowd surged forwards, everyone so desperate to get out of the stadium and avoid the crush of the post-concert public transport, and Steve was pushed away from him, into the crowd.

“Bucky!”

Bucky grabbed his hand and tugged him back, pulling him close so the crowd doesn’t swallow his skinny frame up again. He looked down at Steve, his big blue eyes level with his nose. “Ain’t making fun of my name now, are ya, punk?”

“Steve elbowed him in the ribs. “Jerk.”

“Come on, let’s get outta here.”

 

Bucky and Steve walked, well, _pushed_ their way out in silence, but it was comfortable. Easy. Like a friend. Steve kept his eyes on his phone, which was a bit stupid considering it was really easy for someone to grab it out of his hand and run away with it, texting the guy Bucky assumed was Sam, but Bucky kept his eyes locked on Steve, noticing for the first time how his hair was long and fanned over the right side of his head, but shaved on the left. Huh. Bucky wasn’t wrong when he called Steve _punk._

 

When they finally got out of the stadium and spilled onto 7th Avenue, Bucky looked up at the stars and chuckled to himself. “And by the way, my real name is James. Bucky’s short for my middle name.”

“Which is? Is your full name James Beltbuckle Barnes?”

Bucky laughed. “No, it’s Buchanan.”

“Huh.” Steve smirked. “James Buchanan. Your parents must have been real patriots.”

“Yeah. I never really –“ Bucky was cut off when a very tall, very angry guy came up to Steve, already yelling from three metres away.

 

“Steven fucking Rogers, where the hell did you go? You could have shouted; you could have called!”

Steve held his hands up defensively, but he was laughing. “Relax, Sam, you’re flapping again. I’m alright.”

“But you might not have been! What do I tell you about walking off and getting yourself into trouble all of the time? Next time, Rogers, I swear –“

“There won’t be a next time, Sam, quit stressing.”

Bucky looked on, amused, as Sam muttered under his breath, “No next time, yeah fucking right.” Then he heard a familiar voice.

 

“James! Hey, where did you go?” Nat, shouting across the sidewalk.

Then Tony, slurring his words a little; of course, he got moderately drunk in a no-alcohol arena. Only Tony. “Bucky, c’mon, gettin’ a cab soon.”

“Be right over,” he yelled, then touched Steve’s arm. “See you, I guess.” Without looking at Steve, he started to walk over to his friends, but barely two seconds later, he heard footsteps.

“Wait, Bucky!”

 

Bucky turned around, smirking. Steve was running up to him. “Do you have a pen?” He asked breathlessly.

“Sure.” Bucky took one out of his jeans pocket. He found it useful to carry one, should occasions like this occur.

Steve snatched it away from him and started to write digits on his hand. “There,” as he finished, handing the pen back to Bucky. “Call me.” Then he blushed, looking down. “If you like.”

Bucky tilted his head up, surveying Steve for a second. “Sure.” Then, so he didn’t look too forward, “I always like making surprise friends.”

 

He turned around just as Natasha grabbed his hand. “C’mon, it’s starting to rain. Tony’s hailed a cab already.” Sure enough, the first drops of rain hit Bucky’s sweat-slicked hair. One last time, he turned around, and saw Steve, still looking at him. He raised a hand in farewell and walked towards the cab, shielding Steve’s number from the rain with his hand.


	2. I slept in last night's clothes (and tomorrow's dreams)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first of the texting-type chapter. Updates will be one to two days after big chapters, three to four after texting chapters.

**Sent: unsaved number** (1:15 am)

_Hey, it’s Bucky from the concert._

**Unsaved number** (1:24 am)

_Steve here. Good job I remembered my number right._

**Sent: Steve** (1:25 am)

_I’m glad, I was worried I smudged the number in the rain._

**Steve** (1:27 am)

_Don’t even get me started, we couldn’t get a cab back so we had to wait in the rain for fifteen minutes. We only just got back._

**Sent: Steve** (1:29 am)

_Do you  and Sam share an apartment then?_

**Steve** (1:32 am)

_Yeah, we’ve known each other for years. I met him while I was in the jogging phase in high school. That was a short phase._

**Sent: Steve** (1:35 am)

_Oh my god I could just imagine you running you’d either double over or miraculously overtake all of the professionals_

**Steve** (1:36 am)

_Nice to know you have so much faith in my running abilities._

(1:36 am)

_Only joking, I was shit._

(1:37 am)

_Do you share an apartment with your friends at the concert?_

**Sent: Steve** (1:38 am)

_No, Tony’s got his own in manhattan because he’s stonking rich, and Nat lives with her boyfriend in queens about 20 mins away._

**Steve** (1:40 am)

_Oh, so you and her aren’t like you know together or anything_

(1:42 am)

_It’s just you looked close_

(1:47 am)

_Bucky?_

**Sent: Steve** (8:17 am)

_Sorry, I fell asleep. No me and nat are just friends we’ve known each other for years_

(8:20 am)

_Whereabouts do you live in New York?_

**Steve** (10:04 am)

_are you actually serious bucky how do you get up this early after a concert_

**Sent: Steve** (10:09 am)

_Shit steve sorry did i wake you up_

**Steve** (10:12 am)

_Nah it’s fine I just need coffee before I can function after past-midnight days._

(10:13 am)

_And I’m a Brooklyn kid._

**Sent: Steve** (10:14 am)

_No shit! me too!_

(10:17 am)

_Say, steve, there’s this really nice diner in a little corner of Brooklyn. It’s not all nice looking with shiny tables, and it looks a bit grimy outside, but damn, it does good burgers and milkshakes. I’ll bet you one meal that you haven’t been there before._

**Steve** (10:18 am)

_Now that’s a bet I can’t pass up :)_

**Sent: Steve** (10:20 am)

_Are you free next Thursday afternoon? I get off work at lunch then_

**Steve** (10:20 am)

_Thursday it is_


	3. there's a jet black crow (droning on and on and on)

Natasha and Clint showed up to the record store on Monday.

 

Bucky was sorting records in the back room when he heard the door chime jingle. The other guy who worked here on Mondays, a teenage hipster-type guy called Peter, shouted “Don’t worry, Bucky, I got it!” He went back to cleaning the records and thinking more than a little of Steve and his not-date with him on Thursday, but merely a few seconds later Peter came rushing into the back room, his glasses askew.

“Someone’s here to talk to you, Bucky.”

 

Bucky immediately thought of Steve, and he ran into the main store only to find Clint eyeing up the guitars and Natasha looking at him with a little smirk on her face.

“Hi,” he said, trying and failing to not sound disappointed.

Clint didn’t pick up on it, and raised a hand in greeting, but Natasha was at the concert. She knew.

“Were you expecting someone else?”

“No, I…” Bucky stuttered.

“Because you seemed kind of disappointed.”

Bucky opened and closed his mouth a few times, then settled for silence, hoping Natasha would say what he didn’t think he’d be able to without spontaneously combusting.

“Was it the guy at the concert on Friday?” Natasha asked, a knowing look in her eye.

Bucky picked up a pen from the counter, fiddling with it, and nodded, flushing bright red.

“Did you two stay in touch?”

Another nod.

Clint looked over, momentarily distracted from the vintage guitars. His voice is a lot more teasing than Nat’s. “Does Bucky have a cr _uuus_ h?”

 

Bucky threw the pen at him.

 

“Ouch! I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Bucky finally smiled, walking over to Clint and miming hitting him over the head with a guitar. “One of these days, Barton, you’ll get what’s coming to you.”

“Oh really? And will you be the one to do that?”

“Boys, boys,” Nat said, smirking as she pushed Bucky away from Clint good-naturedly. “No fighting in public.” Then she turned to Bucky. “Well, what’s his name?”

“Steve,” Bucky said, and he couldn’t help smiling as he said it.

Natasha let her face soften. “Are you meeting up again?”

“Thursday lunch.”

“Well, good luck. But the worst is yet to come, James.”

Bucky’s heart ran cold. “What?” He asked, thinking he’d forgotten something crucial in a relationship. He’d never had a proper, long-term one, so it’s not like he’d know.

Natasha smirked again. “Tony will be very interested in this _Steve,_ won’t he?”

 

Bucky complained all the way to Tony’s gigantic apartment in Manhattan. He took a frankly freaky interest in his friends’ love (and sex) lives, and he wouldn’t enjoy Tony making fun of him about Steve. He was a few years older than Bucky, who was only 21, so it was kind of his duty, being the older, _more experienced_ friend and all. He’d probably be better than he had been before, though, now that he’s settled down, (well, temporarily at least,) with a girl. Pepper, Bucky thought her name was. He’s no doubt in for a battering anyway.

 

It appeared Pepper was there when they pulled up, as there was another car next to Tony’s. Bucky went to get out, but Natasha stopped him.

“James, have you not learned your lesson yet?”

Bucky looked over at her, confused.

Clint leaned over from the back of the car. “Take all safety precautions when entering Tony’s apartment.”

Bucky looked at the message Natasha was typing on her phone, addressed to Tony. “ _Tony, we’re outside your apartment block, and we know Pepper’s there.”_ Bucky read aloud. _“Get clothes on in two minutes.”_ He snorted with laughter and followed Nat out of the car. “You have the best foresight of anyone I know.”

 

Tony swung open his apartment door three minutes later, his hair suspiciously rumpled and two buttons on his shirt undone. “Nat!” He said enthusiastically. “Bucky! Clint! To what do I owe this pleasure?”

They piled into the apartment, Clint going straight to the fridge and taking out a beer. Natasha flopped on the sofa. “Well, we just thought you’d be interested in–“

“Oh, not a good idea. That sofa’s been in use.”

“Gross!” Natasha yelped as she jumped up, and Bucky grinned and raised a hand at the blonde woman who spoke.

“Hey, Pepper.”

“Hey, Bucky. Anyway, what would we be interested in, Natasha?”

 

Natasha settled on the floor dubiously while Bucky opted for leaning against the wall. “We know you always like to keep tabs on our love lives –“

“It’s a bit weird,” Clint interrupted. Natasha glared at him.

“And there’s been an update.”

Bucky was steadily looking at the floor, but he could feel Tony’s eyes on him. “Since you two are happily loved up, I can only assume this is an update with Mr. Barnes here. Also, he’s the colour of a cherry tomato.”

 

Bucky looked up to find Tony smiling. A genuine smile, not mocking, like he had done with Clint’s former girlfriends in the past. “Girl or guy?”

Pepper looked up in surprise. Apparently she didn’t know Bucky was bisexual.

Bucky scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Guy.”

“It’s the guy from the concert he was talking to,” Natasha butted in. “The little punk guy with earrings.”

“What guy? I don’t remember this. Mind you, it’s probably because I was – hey, who said you could have one of them?!” Tony changed topic mid-sentence, swiping at Clint who had just popped open the beer.

“Myself. Come on, Tony, we know each other well enough to take whatever the fuck we like out of each other’s fridges.”

“I don’t do it to you because I know Nat would slit my throat,” he muttered then turned back to Bucky. “What’s his name?”

“Steve. Steve Rogers.”

 

Tony’s mouth dropped open. “No shit! I know him!”

Bucky swore.

“You do?” Natasha exclaimed.

Clint burst out laughing.

“Yeah, our dads were friends! Not seen him in years but I still text him occasionally.” He takes his phone teasingly out of his pocket. “I could text him if you like to tell him you have a massive –“

“Don’t you dare!” Bucky yelled, diving onto Tony who was lay on the sofa, and wrestling the phone from him.

Clint was still laughing, and even Nat was sniggering.

Bucky stopped for a second after he grabbed the phone from him. “I don’t even know whether he’s straight or not.” That was the downside of trying to pick up a guy. Sometimes they just think you’re being nice when really you’re screaming _come back to mine and we can fuck!_ It’s inconvenient.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and shoved Bucky off the sofa. “You’re the one who knows more about than that than me. Did you feel a _connection?_ ” He said, waving his hands around mysteriously at the last word.

That was the great thing about Tony. Even after everything that happened with them when Bucky was sixteen and not sure of who he was and Tony was eighteen and flitted around between everyone, it wasn’t awkward at all. They were like brothers.

“I guess so, yeah,” Bucky said bashfully from the floor.

 

Everyone was silent for a second, but then Pepper interrupted it, suddenly laughing.

“Oh, Bucky, the floor’s not entirely safe from Tony’s juices of the manly type either.”

Bucky nearly hit his head on the ceiling he jumped up so fast.

Natasha had sprung up at the same speed as Bucky. “Can’t you two just keep it to the bedroom?”

“Ah, Natasha, when you’ve first moved in together, you don’t care where you have sex,” Pepper laughed. “Don’t tell me you weren’t the same.”

Natasha looked at Clint and shrugged as Tony pointed a finger at Bucky. “You and Rogers will be the same.”

 

Bucky threw a cushion at him.

 

“Come on, lover boy,” Natasha laughed. “Best get you back to work, otherwise you won’t be able to get out for your date on Thursday.”

“A date on Thursday?” Tony exclaimed, as Bucky followed Clint and Nat out of the door. “Man, Barnes, you work –“

He slammed the door shut before Tony could finish his sentence.

 

He, Clint and Nat looked at each other for a second, then all burst out laughing.


	4. I'm the best worst thing (that hasn't happened to you yet)

 

 **Steve** (Wednesday, 6:02 pm)

_What time are you out of work tomorrow?_

**Sent: Steve** (6:04pm)

_One. It’s at the little record store downtown. Everyone knows where it is._

**Steve** (6:05 pm)

_I wouldn’t have thought of you as a hipster record guy, Bucky._

**Sent: Steve** (6:07pm)

_I just go there to get work, I’ve got CD’s like a normal person. One of the guys who works there too is a proper hipster, though. He wears red plaid shirts and glasses with clear lenses in and everything._

**Steve** (6:08 pm)

_Pfft. Hipsters. ;)_

**Sent: Steve** (6:20pm)

_You know, for a while, I thought you’d forgotten about it._

**Steve** (6:21 pm)

_Passing up a free meal? Never._

**Sent: Steve** (6:23pm)

_You’re assuming you’ve been there before._

**Steve** (6:25 pm)

_Oh? Since you’re raising the stakes, I will too. Two meals for me on you if I have been there. Other way round if I haven’t._

**Sent: Steve** (6:26pm)

_You can’t eat two meals at once!_

**Steve** (6:29 pm)

_For two different occasions, jerk. One tomorrow and one some other time?_

_~_

**Sent: Nat** (6:30pm)

_HELP IS IT A DATE OR NOT_

**Nat** (6:32 pm)

_Do you want it to be?_

**Sent: Nat** (6:32pm)

_Yes you moron but I don’t know whether he does_

**Nat** (6:32 pm)

_Why are you questioning it?_

**Sent: Nat** (6:33pm)

_I think he arranged another date for us_

**Nat** (6:34 pm)

_Then he’s probably into you._

**Sent: Nat** (6:35pm)

_But I don’t know whether he’s straight or not_

(6:35pm)

_Oh god what do I wear_

**Nat** (6:37 pm)

_James Buchanan Barnes you are utterly useless._

**Sent: Nat** (6:38pm)

_Fine I’ll ask clint_

_~_

**Sent: Clint** (6:39pm)

_What shall I wear tomorrow?_

**Clint** (6:45 pm)

_Clothes_

(6:45 pm)

_No just kidding ask nat_

(6:45 pm)

_Do wear clothes though_

**Sent: Clint** (6:46pm)

_AGH_

_~_

**Nat** (6:52 pm)

_Need I tell you to accept the second date offer before tomorrow?_

_~_

**Sent: Steve** (6:54pm)

_That sounds excellent :)_


	5. I think i fell in love again (maybe i just took too much cough medicine)

Steve walked into the record store right on time, just as Bucky was shouting goodbye to Peter, who was in the back room. The farewell died in his throat as he grinned nervously at Steve, who smiled back, teetering back and forth on his toes.

“Hey, Bucky,” he said, looking around at the vintage guitars plastered on the left wall. “I’ve never actually been in here before.”

“I thought you’d be the type to collect vinyl,” Bucky said, gesturing at Steve’s soft black leather jacket. “Being punk and all.”

“Nah, I can’t be bothered. I don’t have the money.” He shrugged his shoulders then looked around to the door. “Do you want to go?”

Bucky reached forwards and pushed Steve’s shoulder. “Yeah, for me to have the best damn milkshake that I haven’t paid for ever!”

Steve’s face split into a wide grin. “Doubt it,” he laughed, then followed Bucky outside.

 

“Where’s your car?” he asked when they got outside.

Bucky shrugged. “My apartment’s ten minutes away, so I walk.”

“But…” Steve looked around hesitantly. “How will we get to the diner?”

Bucky grinned. “It’s about three minutes’ walk away from here.”

Steve swore under his breath.

“What?”

“No, it’s just – I don’t know this part of town very well.”

“Ha!” Bucky laughed out loud. “ _I’ll know where it is, I know Brooklyn like the back of my hand, I’m such a smartass I’m brilliant –“_

“Fuck off, you.” Steve pushed his shoulder affectionately.

Bucky started to walk, grinning. “It’s all coming up Bucky.”

 

As they walked to the diner, Steve’s face grew more and more annoyed. When they finally got outside, Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if he had his own personal raincloud over him.

“Well?” Bucky asked. “Have you been here?”

Steve looked at the ground and mumbled something.

“I can’t hear you,” Bucky said, crouching down to Steve’s eye level and putting a hand to his ear. “Speak up, Steve.”

“No, I haven’t, okay!” Steve rolled his eyes and tried to push Bucky away. He didn’t even make him wobble. “I’ve never been here before.”

Bucky straightened up, holding his hands out triumphantly. “What did I tell you?”

Steve let himself smile. “It’s a good job I took some cash out.”

 

When they got inside, Bucky nodded at a few regulars who he saw in here often. They nodded back at him, but looked strangely at Steve, who was staring determinedly at the ground.

After they had slid into a booth on the far wall, Steve leaned over to Bucky and whispered “If they’re staring at me because I have earrings and different hair they can fuck off.”

Bucky laughed, taking a breadstick from the bowl already there. There was one on every table. “This is that kind of establishment where people with earrings and cool hair come in, don’t worry.”

“Then why are they staring?”

“I think it’s because you’re –“ He changed tack at the speed of lightning, realising he was about to say _because you’re in here with me._ “You’re new. Nobody’s seen you before.”

Bucky realised Steve wasn’t listening anymore, and looked over at the approaching waitress Steve was looking at.

 

“Do you know her?” He hissed.

“Yeah, but I was just wondering if –“

“Steve! How you doing?” The waitress with curly brown hair exclaimed.

“Not bad, yourself?” He replied, grinning.

Bucky looked at the name tag. _Angie Martenelli._

“You two know each other?” He asked, waving a breadstick between them.

 

Angie nodded. Steve looked uncomfortable.

“Mutual friend. Well, when I say friend, I mean – oh! She’s back!”

 

A woman with styled brown hair, bright red lipstick and a bowler hat walked out of the door to the bathroom and made her way over to Steve and Bucky’s table. “Angie,” she said affectionately. “Who are you –“ Her voice dropped away. “Steve! Is that you?”

Steve raised a hand in greeting. Bucky looked on, confused.

“Who’s that?”

The woman came over. “God, it’s been so long! I’ve not seen you in ages!”

“I take it you’re happy, then?” Steve said, nodding to Angie.

Angie smiled, wrapping her arms around Peggy’s waist. “As happy as we could be.”

“Wait, so you two are –“ Bucky said, waving the breadstick again. Peggy interrupted him angrily.

“Yes, we are, and if you’ve got a problem with that, you can –“

“No, no, I’m fine with it, completely fine!”

Peggy sighed. “Oh, sorry. I guess it’s because me and Steve used to be together, so you kind of assumed I was straight.” She looked closer at Bucky. “I’m so sorry, what’s your name?”

“You and Steve?” Bucky said, shooting a glance at Steve, who was looking fixatedly at the breadsticks. “You used to be –“

“Yeah, we did. Couple years ago now. Seriously, what is your name?”

“Bucky Barnes.”

Peggy took in the situation, Bucky’s confused and slightly hurt face, Steve looking at the ground, embarrassed, and probably came to the wrong conclusion. “Oh,” she said. “Oh, sorry. I’ll just be over –“ she waved over to the stools by the bar and walked off, not before giving Angie a kiss on the cheek before she went.

 

Angie pulled a notepad and a pen from somewhere magical inside her uniform. “Right, what do you two want?”

Bucky looked at Steve expectantly. Steve stuck his tongue out at him.

“Two strawberry milkshakes and two burgers, please. The bill’s on this one,” Bucky said, jabbing a finger at Steve.

“Oh?” Angie said, interested. “Why?”

Steve laughed. “I lost a bet; now I have to pay. On two separate occasions.”

Angie raised her eyebrows. “There are worse bets to lose,” she said, shooting Bucky a wink as she left to go and get their food.

 

Ten minutes later, Bucky and Steve had ordered their second milkshake, chocolate this time, and Bucky was playing with the straw in the empty old-fashioned large class the strawberry one came it while he and Steve talked about stuff. Anything, everything. Favourite books, (Bucky’s was The Lord of the Rings, Steve’s was Catcher in the Rye,) movies, (Bucky – Saving Private Ryan, Steve – Forrest Gump,) bands, (both Fall Out Boy.) Hairstyles. When Steve got his piercings – (the lobe one three weeks after his sixteenth birthday, the rings, four months ago,) and if Bucky planned to get any, (short answer: yes.) They were getting onto the subject of tattoos when Angie came back with the burgers.

 

“Here you go, boys,” she said, placing the giant burgers down on the table, then a bowl of giant, chunky fries.

Steve’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Oh, _man,_ ” he mumbled. “This is so worth it.”

Bucky grinned as Steve picked up his burger, wide eyed, and took a big bite. After he chewed and swallowed, he looked over at Bucky, his eyes like saucers, and nodded eagerly, like a little puppy. Bucky smiled back and fell a little bit in love.

 

By the time they finished their third milkshake, Bucky was stuffed. “God, I can’t eat another thing,” he groaned, then shot a wicked grin at Steve. “Good thing I don’t have to pay.”

Steve rolled his eyes but got out his wallet as Angie came over. “$27.50 please, boys,” she said, looking over her shoulder at Peggy, who waved at her.

“That’s pretty good for two meals and six milkshakes,” Bucky laughed.

Angie swatted at his head. “Pretty good? It’s excellent!”

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky said, as Steve handed over two twenties.

“Hang on, I’ll get change –“ Angie said, making to move away.

“Keep it,” he said. “Keep it for you – just you. Take Peggy on a date.”

Angie gave Steve a beaming smile, then walked over to Peggy.

 

“That was nice,” Bucky said, as they got up.

Steve shrugged, sipping the remnants of his milkshake. “I’m a nice guy.”

“Oh, I know what I meant to ask you,” Bucky said. “Do you know a guy called Tony Stark?”

Steve nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

“Well, he’s my friend.”

Steve laughed, then took another long sip of his milkshake. “I could picture you and him being friends. Bit of an ass sometimes, but he’s got a good heart.”

“Yeah, he’s an asshole, and sarcastic, and way too involved in other people’s love lives, and can’t control where he has sex, and makes jokes at inappropriate moments –“ Steve nodded along, still drinking his milkshake.

“He’s also my ex-boyfriend.”

Steve spat his milkshake out.

“What?!”

 

Bucky looked at Steve’s face for one second, then decided against hearing his reaction. He could tell everything from the face. He could always tell when someone was reacting badly. “I – I’m sorry,” Bucky mumbled, then ran out of the diner.

“Bucky, wait,” Steve shouted, but Bucky carried on going, his face bright red. He fucked up, he fucked up _bad._ He heard Steve shouting as he followed him, but he probably just wanted to beat him up or something. God, why did he let himself care? He ducked down an alleyway and waited until Steve ran past, but didn’t move until five minutes later. He made his way back to his apartment, his head hanging. He’d ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I told my friend about this chapter and she was the one who spat her milkshake out but she didn't know about the backstory which will come in a couple chapters so just bear with me okay
> 
> also this is a bucky who cannot read facial expressions  
> i make that excuse in a lot of stuff  
> sorry


	6. Keep finding trouble (till you find what you love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay bear with me with the tony thing, it's partly addressed next chapter and fully addressed in a few. in this chapter we have bucky being upset, steve being begging, and natasha being a good friend

**Missed call from: Steve** (2:04 pm)

 **Missed call from: Steve** (2:06 pm)

 **Voicemail** (2:08)

_Hey, Bucky, it’s Steve. Please call me back, I need to talk to you. Just, yeah. Please call me when you get this._

**Missed call from: Steve** (2:10 pm)

 **Voicemail** (2:13pm)

_Steve again. Please pick up your phone. Please, Buck, I just – I’m sorry._

**Steve** (2:20pm)

_Bucky please call me back we need to talk_

(3:14pm)

_Bucky?_

(4:07pm)

_Please turn your phone on_

(4:57pm)

_Please_

~

 **Nat** (5:19pm)

_How’d it go?_

**Sent: Nat** (5:44pm)

_I fucked up Nat_

**Nat** (5:45pm)

_Oh Bucky what happened?_

**Sent: Nat** (5:56pm)

_I told him about Tony_

(5:57pm)

_He didn’t take it very well_

**Nat** (5:58pm)

_Honey I’ll beat him up for you don’t worry_

**Sent: Nat** (6:04pm)

_I feel like shit now_

**Nat** (6:05pm)

_What did he do?_

**Sent: Nat** (6:12pm)

_I ran away before he could say anything_

**Nat** (6:13pm)

_How do you know he reacted badly then?_

**Sent: Nat** (6:12pm)

_I don’t_

**Nat** (6:13pm)

_WHAT_

**Incoming call: Nat**


	7. I'll spin for you (like your favourite records used to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been literally 47 years, i've written the chapters i just couldn't be bothered updating

Bucky picked up the phone with trepidation.

 

“You absolute cockwomble what the fuck is wrong with you why did you walk away call him back right now.”

“Hello to you too, Nat,” Bucky said exasperatedly.

“I haven’t talked to him, but he’s a really nice guy, from what I saw at the concert and what Tony’s said. And he’s really into you.” Her voice softens a little. “He won’t be a dick about it. I promise, Bucky.”

Nat only called him Bucky when something serious was happening.

“Really?” Bucky’s voice was full of nervous hope.

“Yeah. And I’m always honest, James.”

“O…okay.”

“So what do you have to do?” Natasha asked patiently.

“Call him back.”

“You got it. And I’ll be phoning back in ten minutes to see if you have.”

“Okay.”

Her voiced softened again. “It’ll be okay, Bucky. Honestly.”

 

She put the phone down then. Bucky looked at the phone for a moment, foreboding rising in his chest, then he dialled Steve’s number.

 

He picked up after two seconds.

“Bucky oh my god I am so sorry I should have said it was fine I shouldn’t have looked so –“

“Hey, Steve, it’s fine, I overreacted. Don’t worry about it.”

“No, Buck, I should have been clearer. I’m sorry.”

Bucky laughed a little. “It’s fine.” Then, with a little more nervousness. “Why did you look so astonished?”

Steve’s voice was awkward. “I just thought – you and Tony wouldn’t really suit – no offense or anything – I just thought –“

“No, no, Steve, it was for like two weeks. I was sixteen, he was eighteen, he was my first boyfriend after I came out; he was the only other non-straight guy I knew; he seemed so safe and experienced. We broke it off after about ten days because he didn’t want me to use him as an example for what a guy should be like.”

“He always thought he was a shitty boyfriend,” Steve laughed. “For whatever girl or guy he was dating at the time.”

“Yeah, well, Tony helped me through those first few months of coming out to my family and myself, and for that, I’m eternally grateful. There’s no awkwardness now; we’re like brothers.”

“That’s good,” Steve said, and there was a pause. Then Steve again; rushed and nervous. “Can I come over to your apartment? I think we need to talk a bit more.”

“Sure,” Bucky said, a little anxiously, then rattled off the address. “See you in a bit then, I guess.”

“See you,” Steve said. There was silence, but Bucky could still hear Steve’s breathing.

“Are you going to put the phone down?”

Steve laughed quietly down the phone line. “If you insist,” he said, his voice more than a little flirty, and the line went dead.

 

Bucky sat there smiling like a moron for a few minutes, until he realised Steve would probably be here in ten minutes and he was sat there grinning in nothing but his boxers.

 

 _God,_ he’d just had a conversation with Steve only wearing his _boxers._

 

He jumped up and ran to his wardrobe, pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and just had time to pull his hair into a messy bun so it didn’t look like he’d been lay face down on his pillow for four hours before the doorbell rang.

 

Bucky pulled the door open. “You got here quickly.”

Steve shrugged awkwardly. “My motorbike’s pretty fast.”

“Wait, you have a –“ Bucky burst out laughing. “You have a fucking _motorbike –_ God this is too much –“

Steve shoved his shoulder good-naturedly. “Fuck off, you.”

Bucky’s smile faded as he thought of Steve on a motorbike. _Damn,_ he’d look hot.

“Do you wanna come in?” Bucky asked nervously.

“Sure.”

 

Steve followed Bucky into the apartment. “I’ve not cleaned in a couple days, and there’s not much in the fridge, so sorry if it’s a bit messy, and –“

“Bucky.” Steve touched his shoulder again. “It’s fine. Don’t worry. And –“ Steve lowered his voice. “If you’re still worried about before, I am too.”

“Really?” Bucky’s head shot up embarrassingly quickly, almost getting whiplash. He probably looked stupidly hopeful, but he didn’t care.

“Yeah.” Steve scratched the back of his neck. “I am.”

 

Bucky didn’t really know how to continue a conversation. “So, um…” He said, but Steve was making his way over to the stereo balanced precariously on a box beside the TV.

“What’s been on pause here, hey?” He asked.

“Shit, did I leave that on all day?” Bucky said, as Steve pressed play. The closing bars of _Where Did The Party Go_ rang out through the small room.

Steve nodded approvingly. “Do you prefer this or their new album?”

“Save Rock and Roll,” Bucky said automatically. Favourite album of all time. “But I do like the new one.”

“I do like some of their old stuff, but it annoys me when people say you’re not a true fan if your favourite isn’t Take This to your Graveor Under the Cork Tree.”

“Yeah, that’s – SHUT UP THIS IS MY FAVOURITE!” Bucky shouted as Just One Yesterday came on. He dived on the sofa, holding a cushion to his chest excitedly. “God I love this song it’s just –“ He noticed Steve laughing. “What?” He said indignantly.

Steve hid his smile with his hand. “No, it’s just, well –“ He sighed. “You look kind of cute when you’re excited.”

Bucky turned ruby red.

 

“Sorry, I just – sorry…” Steve was turning into a mumbling tomato quicker than Clint could down a beer, so Bucky tried not to smile like he’d just won the lottery, and waved him over.

“Come sit down.”

Steve looked astonished. “Me?”

“Well, do you see anyone else in the apartment?”

 

Steve settled on the couch next to Bucky, looking like he wanted to say something but couldn’t spit it out.

“Something you wanna say, Stevie?” Bucky said, biting back a smile.

Something that Bucky said – maybe it was _Stevie –_ made Steve snap. “You know, Bucky, I still owe you another meal. We can’t avoid that.”

Bucky couldn’t stop himself smiling then.

 

“Sure, Stevie.” He said, as Just One Yesterday ended and The Mighty Fall began. “Sounds excellent.”

Steve nodded at the stereo. “Can you change it? I don’t like this one.”

Bucky leaned over and clicked the next track button as Steve spoke again.

“Just to be clear, is this a date or not?”

Bucky nearly fell off the sofa.

 

“What?” He looked up at Steve, who was blushing as the first verse of Miss Missing You started.

“You heard me. I got really confused and nervous yesterday. I didn’t know whether it was or not.”

Bucky was at a loss for words for a second, then managed to regain his voice. “Um… yeah. Yes. Please.”

Steve smiled then. A proper smile. Big. Would probably light up a room if Bucky’s lights weren’t already blinding enough. “Good. That’s good. Are you free… Saturday night?”

 

He still sounded like he was questioning Bucky’s liking for him.

 

Bucky smiled again, a warmth filling him up inside. “Saturday’s great.”

Steve looked at his watch. “Sam will kill me if I’m back much later; he’ll think I’ve gone to pick a fight with someone?”

Bucky laughed. “You? Picking fights?”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Steve smirked. Then his face softened. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Sure, Steve,” Bucky said. Steve got up to go, then doubled back and gave Bucky an affectionate rub on the arm.

“See you then,” he said, turning around to give Bucky one last smile before shutting the door.

 

Bucky flopped back on the sofa, grinning like an idiot, as the stereo just carried on pounding music, ignoring the magnitude of what had just happened. The song was only on its second chorus, (wow, Steve had only been in his apartment for barely two songs? It seemed so much longer,) as he walked to the window. He smirked as he saw tiny Steve drive off on his giant motorbike.

 

What a giant jerk.

 

He leant back against the windowpane and listened to the music. _Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger. The person that you take a bullet for is behind the trigger._ He smiled ruefully and switched the stereo off, leaving the flat in silence.

 

No, not silence. He could hear the thumping of his heart through his chest.

 

He had a _date_ with _Steve._

Surely it can’t get any better than this.


End file.
